


New Developments

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [25]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Medical Conditions, Mutation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie finally comes in for a medical check up... with some unintentional nudging from a friend.





	New Developments

Jarvis had to speak up, “Sir, Michael has been standing there for some time.”

Tony jerked away from his work, tilting the headphones off his ears, “What's up kiddo?”

Michael was rubbing his arm, “Um, I-I think I need some tests run. Like, x-rays, I... I won't go through an MRI again.”

“Okay, any reason particular?”

“I, I thought it was just, like a growth spurt or something but- Matt's wincing when he touches my arm.”

“Did you fall, or was there an accident?”

Michael shook his head, “No, that's why I thought it was growth spurts but, it's not feeling like the last one I had.”

Tony stood to circle, “Okay, yeah we can do an examination and scans/x-rays whatever you need.”

Michael nodded, wincing when his shoulder cracked, “Ow.”

“Is- is that what you're meaning by growth spurt?”

“Happens sometimes, didn't think anything of it, tension can cause popping. It's why I thought it wasn't anything bad. Now I'm not so sure.”

“Jarvis, have Bruce meet us?”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Don't worry, we got this.”

“I hope so, he won't tell me what's making him wince... it's starting to creep me out.”

“Have you... looked yourself?”

“My touch isn't like his, Tony, I- I definitely see a difference but I can't tell if it's just superficial.”

Tony felt his eye twitch as he waved the kid to a table, “Off with it,” Michael shifted as he pulled his shirt off, hunching in on himself when Tony's eyes widened. “You were supposed to tell us of changes.”

“I... I didn't think anything of it! I mean, it's just...”

“Discoloration, texture changes, fuck Michael, if you were anyone else I'd be freaking out about skin cancer right now!”

“You're still freaking out thinking that,” Michael grumbled as he let Tony lift his arm to run his hand up his side. “It... it just, progressed.”

“Michael, this isn't-”

Michael winced at a press, “Careful.”

“This isn't your ribs I'm touching... This is, it's like-”

“Careful,” Michael jerked away at a harder press, “I'm still tender there. It's where it's hurting.”

“Sorry, let me see your arm,” Tony was a little more worried as he tapped along the dark discolored skin to check for sensitivity or pain. “Does this hurt like your ribs?”

Michael shook his head, “My wrists, elbows and shoulders crack and lock up sometimes though. But touch doesn't bother it.”

“Everything alri-” Bruce stopped as he entered, Tony shot him a look as he held up Michael's arm, “There was a development?”

“Yeah,” Tony's tone made Michael wince and drop his head.

“Tissue testing and x-rays?”

“Yeah,” Tony grumbled while Michael winced at the soft press on his ribs, “Looks like it's still developing.”

“Easy,” Michael whined as Bruce smacked Tony's hands away to check it over.

“Pain?”

“Ribs feel tender.”

“Arms?”

“No, just... joints acting up, what's the odds it's just arthritis?”

Bruce smirked before shaking his head, “We're not that blessed.”

“Nah, I guess we aren't.”

“Anything... triggering?”

Michael held out his other arm and shifted it, wincing when he felt like his wrist locked up and elbow popped, “Ow.”

“I didn't need a demonstration, I just mean-” Bruce sighed as he reached out to try to help the joint relax before he blinked, “This, this isn't an elbow. This isn't right.”

“Great, so what the hell is it?” Michael winced, “Ow, easy!”

“Sorry, your elbow is back here,” Michael whined at the hard grip, feeling something shift as Bruce's fingers pressed around. “This is muscle and- is that... This is multi jointed.”

“Can we just get an x-ray? That hurts.”

Bruce stepped back, single mindedness broken, “Sorry, I'm not... I don't usually work with people.”

“It's fine,” Michael rubbed at the sore spots. “Just, easy on the prodding.”

“Okay so, x-rays,” Bruce nodded over at Tony as he headed out to get it set up.

“I've gotta make a call,” Michael's head dropped at Tony's words before nodding as Tony stepped out.

“Go easy on him, Tony. He, he understands.”

Tony was tapping his foot when he came back and Bruce let them know they were ready for the x-rays. “You have an idea what you'll find.”

“Murdock says you have... potential is how he described it. I just wish someone would have fucking told me!”

“What potential?” Bruce frowned.

“Wings, he said I had the potential for them.”

Bruce sighed and shook his head as he set Michael up for the x-ray, “I supposed we'll figure out how much 'potential' then.”

Michael sighed in relief when the clicks and mechanics were so much easier to ignore than the MRI was, “I still, I don't understand what he'd meant by that.”

Bruce tipped the scan toward Tony, who was confused, “There's more than potential there.”

“Shit, no wonder he's sore. This, it wasn't like this before was it?”

“We didn't get a full body scan but not that I noticed during any check ups. This is all newer development. Michael, your sides are sore because you've got areas developing, it looks like calcium deposits but I'm betting they'll fully form before the tenderness fades.”

“What am I missing here?” Michael blinked at the x-ray pushed toward him, tugging on his shirt as he scanned it, then again when his brain couldn't wrap itself around 'that's not how the human torso and arms are structured'. “What- what am I looking at?”

Bruce reached out, fingers brushing the image, “This should be your radius and ulna, you know that. What it shouldn't be is is an over developed radius and a completely independent ulna. And this,” Bruce circles the odd second bone next to his humerus, “This doesn't exist in humans. And all this,” Bruce enlarged the image of his upper chest, “This looks like... multi joined, but it's still developing, so, we'd have to wait to figure out exactly what it is but-”

“Like, like a bat's folded wings.”

“Yeah,” Bruce shrugged, “It does look kinda like that.”

“So, I'm still mutating.”

“We did say we wouldn't know how much would change, you are still in the developmental stage of life.”

“Still, something this big, I should have caught it before.”

“If you had spoken up, we might have.” Bruce kicked his foot out to smack Tony's, effectively making him jump and glare, “It's true!”

“You're right, I should have, I just... I thought it was just a growth spurt.”

“We can, we can see if we can find something to help with the pain.”

“I'm more worried about what happens when these things are finished developing.”

“Up your calcium and potassium intake, it should help with cramping and hopefully any calcium loss from the development.”

“Right,” Michael winced, “I don't do milk...”

“Milk products has it too,” Bruce smiled, “You finally have a doctor's order to order cheese fries.”

“Parker will be thrilled,” Michael smirked.

Bruce snagged his arm, turning it, “Don't... try to keep from strenuous activity, try to give you arms a break.”

Michael smirked, “Does that include carrying my books at school?”

“It could, has that been bothering it?”

Michael shook his head, “Nah, but I can try.”

Bruce smiled, “At least your sense of humor hasn't been effected by all this... stress.”

“You realize who my parent is, right?”

Tony was smirking before calling, “Grounded! 1 week of dinner nights.”

“Yes, that's my parent.”

“That word is banned and you know it, ya wanna make it 2?”

Bruce was grinning, “I'd stop before I got sent to movie night too, it's horror movie week.”

Michael raised his hands, “Alright, I give up.” He laughed at the stoic pat he got from Bruce. “I'll, I'll speak up from now on.”

“Thank you.”

 


End file.
